


Flipped

by magnaetobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Atsumu is a fresh graduate, Fluff, M/M, Minor Character(s), Our lovely Tobio is a college student, based on that tweet i found on tumblr, floooofffffff, unbeta-ed author wants to die since she was 0 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnaetobio/pseuds/magnaetobio
Summary: The barista Atsumu go to thinks he remembers his order and gives him the wrong thing everyday but he gets so happy he remembers so Atsumu don't correct him,at least he gets something in return.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Flipped

**Author's Note:**

> Your typical coffee shops au except that this is going to be so dumb and weird because i never go to a coffee shops since i don't drink coffee...

Atsumu heard Osamu screamed about stop using his stuff or something but spare no effort to listen because if he did he was going to be late for his first day at work, and being a decent employee he was, it was inappropriate, at least that was what Osamu had been saying all night when they played game all night long. Neither one of them willing to gave in, until it was almost the dawn and Atsumu’s alarm said only left three hours remaining until it rang, imagine how shocked he was when he overslept for another hour and forced him to skip breakfast, and being a chaotic human being himself, couldn’t found the clothes he prepared last night, so yeah. He can deal with Osamu later, his first impression at his new work place in the other hand, couldn’t.

Thanking whoever in charge of him to found a workplace near his residence and only need roughly fifteen minutes walking, he noticed a coffee shops near the building already had sign “open” placed at the door on the way there. He tugged the edge of his jacket and take a look at his wristwatch, he had ten minutes left. Deciding it was safe for a warm cup of coffee, only if there was not really crowded, he walked towards the cafe.

A soft _ding_ could be heard when he pulled the door and Atsumu, for the second time in this morning, thanking the universe again for made the cafe completely empty. Looks like it just opened but still. Atsumu promised to be more diligent in going to the temple later.

He still hadn’t regaining his consciousness from thanking the kind spirit when his ears caught something that made him thanking for the third time that morning, when it was not even nine o’clock, “Hello, can i help you?”

No matter how many times Osamu told him that he always made the wrongest choice ever, and he kind of tempted to believe it, at least he knew that today just not it. He saw so many pretty boy before but this one just, different. Atsumu would love to explained it or better wrote a whole ass essay about the cutest blueberry in front of him, who seemed like younger than him, but the timing just wasn’t right. Not to mention the said pretty boy with pretty hairs, pretty eyes, pretty nose, pretty- “Can i help you?”-not helping at all. His tone kind of demanding when he asked for the second time and Atsumu already miss the softer one.

Atsumu cleared his throat before answered, “Double espresso, please,” he glanced at his name tag, “Tobio-kun.”Atsumu was watching in amused as Tobio blinked, two times, Atsumu clenched his fist, three times and looking down as if he forgot that he got his own name hanging on his front clothes and murmured a very low _Oh._

“It is not so usual seeing only one person here. You alone?” Without raising his head, Tobio answered from the other side of counter, “I am with you, though. You are here too,” _Oh._ Atsumu widened his eyes in disbelieve as he continued to star at Tobio while he did whatever he does there expected he was just _joking_ but Atsumu, was still in his utter shocked, knew he really mean it and laughed out loud. Tobio stopped whatever he was doing and squinted his eyes at Atsumu. Seemed like Atsumu wasn’t going to get his coffee anytime soon except he gave him words, he corrected himself and smiled at him, “I mean, your co-worker, Tobio-kun.”

“Oh, they are in the back. Do you perhaps know someone here? Want me to call them for you?” Atsumu just couldn’t believe how gullible Tobio was, “No, I'm not. And to be honest, I'm glad none of them are here, though. Or else i won’t have a lovely conversation with you right now.”

Tobio just hummed and hand him his coffee, “Will i see you here tomorrow too?” Atsumu sipped the freshly made coffee and swearing it was the best coffee he ever drank. He saw Tobio nodded his head, “I always have morning shift on the week day.” Atsumu lips rose up and replied, “Well then, see you tomorrow, Tobio-kun.” As much as Atsumu wanted to be here longer, he had responsibilities to fulfill. _Adulthood sucks,_ he swore.

The next day, Atsumu came at the same time as yesterday and much for his disappointment, instead of his favourite Tobio-kun who greeted him, it was some big man with glasses and eyes not clear as the bluest ocean like his Tobio-kun’s, blonde hair not black like his Tobio-kun’s, and maybe Atsumu was showing his disappointment a little bit too much because the next thing he heard was the “Sorry i am not what you expected,” and just when Atsumu about to spurting lies such as _no it is not what do you mean_ he saw the door behind the counter opened and his favourite Tobio-kun showed up. Glad he only did good things since yesterday, not even picked a fight with Osamu, not even once, he thought this must be his repaid for being a good human being he was, because Tobio recognized him and waved at him.“Oh, hi.”

_“Oh, hi,” he said._

“Hello, Tobio-kun. How was your rest of the day yesterday?” Atsumu heard Tobio’s co-worker snorted behind the cashier,“Good.” Atsumu about to ask about something else when he heard Tobio voiced out again, “Wait,” he tapped his finger on his chin, “Cappuccino, right?”

Atsumu paused for a second, “Excuse me?”

“The thing you ordered yesterday. Cappuccino, isn’t it? Am i wrong?” Atsumu was considering in whether he should told him the truth but upon seeing how Tobio’s face lit up because he being able to remember his order, he undermined. “I am very overwhelmed you remember it,” was what he said in the end. Tobio nodded his head several times and his silky hair danced with him every times.

“Coming in a minutes!”

Atsumu caught the glasses eyesight and just shrugged his shoulders.

The next day, Atsumu came earlier that before and what greeting him that day was his favourite Tobio-kun bickering with someone with orange hair like there was no tomorrow. _Ah, so that’s how Tobio-kun looks like when he annoyed._ Every time he noticed a little things about hom, he felt happy for no particular reason, even though in his head his could heard Osamu’s judged him with various accusations.“Tobio-kun, good morning.”

He watched as the orange boy stick out his tongue at him and disappeared behind the door before Tobio screamed _we continue later, you dumbass_ at him and Atsumu couldn't help but think, _oh so this is how people saw him with Osamu._ He also noticed that the tall blonde from yesterday was there.

“Morning, you are early. Umm, caffè latte, right?” Dear god, _Atsumu hates milk._ But Tobio always gave the most sincere look in his eyes and Atsumu just _couldn't say no._

“Thank you for noticing that i came early, and yes. Caffè latte as always.” He spare a glance at the the blonde, again, and gave a bitter laugh.

Tobio continued to give Atsumu the wrong thing everyday, for the love of God, _he even got_ _frappé_ _once_ , but Tobio got so excited and happy that he was capable to remember it so Atsumu didn't correct him and just drank everything he gave him.

Until it was the next Friday, it was going to be the tenth time Atsumu met him every morning before Atsumu went to work, except that this time Atsumu came earlier from his usual time because yesterday Tobio _asked him to._ When Atsumu asked what was that about, Tobio stubbornly refused to tell him, no matter how hard Atsumu twisted his tongue.

So here they are now, since Tobio dragged him out of to the cafe porch, watched Tobio twirled his fingers and kept looking down.

“Tobio-kun, is there something wrong?” Atsumu genuinely worried because this just _not so Tobio-kun at all._

After a few silence minutes and a lot of sighs, Tobio finally opened his mouth and mumbled instead, _“Tsukishimasaidi’vebeengivingyouthewrongorderallthistime.”_

Atsumu might be not the smartest person ever so he could only heard a few words and kind of knew what was Tobio on but just in case his own intelligence decided to betrayed him, he asked again _just trying to make sure._

“I'm afraid i did not quiet catch what you said just now, mind to repeating it?”

Threw his hands down, Tobio half screamed, “I said, Tsukishima said, he is the one with glasses, I've been giving you the wrong order all of this time.” he ended it with huff finally looked back at him.

Atsumu rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, you are.” Tobio had his shoulders shrank down and his froze, “W-why didn't you say anything? You should correct me or something!” he whined.

“But, well, because you looks so happy when you think you remember my order and i don’t want to ruin it,” Tobio pursed his lips, “It is okay, i swear. I can drink anything, especially it was you who made it.”

“But you should told me. Not to mention it is nearly two weeks...”

Atsumu giggled, “Don’t mind it, I am fine with anything. I won't die because of it. Beside, I am always enjoying our little chats every morning, so yeah, that is for that."

“Are you sure? You are not just trying to make me feel better or anything, right?”

With his fingers crossed behind his body, Atsumu answered, “Of course, Tobio-kun, don’t worry about it. Ah, but if you still feel bad for me, maybe i have an idea how to make me feel better.”

Tobio’s eyes lifted up, “Oh, what is it?”

“Are you free tonight?”

Tobio thought for a moment, “Mm, my class ends at 8. I don’t have any plans after that.”

“Great,”crossing his fingers behind his body for the second times, he added, “I have two free movie tickets for tonight,” those were Osamu’s but Tobio doesn’t need to know, right? “What do you think?”

He saw Tobio shrugged and replied with a small _okay_ and Atsumu delighted, “Good, very good. But, Tobio-kun, don’t you think it’s kinda rude for you to said yes when you don’t even know my name,” he playfully scowled, “for a legit two weeks, you never asked! Aren’t you curious about me?”

As if he remembered something important, Tobio gesticulated, “Ah, actually, Tsukishima and Hinata, the orange one, been asking me about that too. I’m sorry, i don’t know how to ask your name.”

Atsumu went blank, “You don’t know how to ask my name.”

“That’s the old me, but Tsukishima already told me the best way to ask your name,”Tobio, Atsumu noticed, had the same exciting expression when he was remembering Atsumu’s order, so Atsumu gave his full attention on him too. What came to his ears, of course, he didn’t expect it at all.

“What noise should i make to get your attention?”

_Darn, that Tsukishima._

“Hmm, Tobio-kun, i think it is better to just ask, “What is you name?” directly. That is what normal people usually do.”

Tobio looked considering it for a seconds with his signature fingers on his chin,contemplated, and responded, “Is that so?”

“Yes, yes, it is! And i also think that you shouldn’t trust that Tsukishima guy too much, though. He looks kind of...suspicious.”

“I know right!”, oh Atsumu clearly didn’t expecting him to react like this, “I’ve been talking to everyone who know him and they all said the same thing. I have to keep a distance from him.”

They laughed together. Nice knowing there are things they agree on together.

“Well..”

“Well, what is your name?”

“Atsumu, it’s Miya Atsumu. I’ve been wanting to say this since the very first time i met you, it was lovely meeting you,” he reached out his hand which Tobio gladly accept with giddy smile.

“Kageyama Tobio, lovely to meet you too, Miya-san.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case some of you got the notification and went, who tf? I changed my username <3 I love you and happy new year <3


End file.
